


With you

by Kirana (kiranakapoor)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranakapoor/pseuds/Kirana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts from the 4th book/movie of Harry Potter, The order of phoenix.<br/>Contains mature and explicit scenes.<br/>A true Dramione story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you

He was extra cautious on Professor Moody’s class after the little incident where he was turned into a ferret. He avoided getting himself into trouble and stopped doing mischiefs during his class.  
“Alright, then. I want you to turn in your assignment on the Unforgivable Curses, this Friday, no later than 5. On dot.” Professor Moody announced before stepping out of the class.

“This Friday? He can’t be serious.” Ron grunted. He turned to look at Harry who looked as annoyed as him, “We haven’t gotten our dancing partners yet, Harry.”

“I know, Ron. Honestly, I’m running out of option.” Harry admitted. He then turned to Hermione and nudged Ron.

“M’ione.” Harry called. Before he could ask anything to her, she cuts him immediately, “No Harry, I’m not lending you my assignment. You need to do this by yourself.”

“Little ray of sunshine aren’t you? Wanting us to study even we were in this awful situation.” Ron said sarcastically to her. He packed his books and went to Hermione’s desk. “Just in case if you didn’t notice, me and Harry haven’t got our dancing partners yet.” 

“That’s because you were chasing after girls whose nose are placed perfectly on the center and Harry-” she stopped midway.

“What about Ginny?” she asked looking directly at Harry.

“Nope, she going with someone else.” Harry answers.  
Hermione looked clueless. “I’m pretty sure you’ll find one, Harry.” she said, sweetly then continued to pack her books.

“Who are you going with?” Ron asked, slightly an octave higher.  
“You’ll see.” she answered, looking briefly at Ron before dashing out of the corridor to the library.

She walked towards to the library and cringed a bit when she saw a group of Slytherins sulking there as if they were forced to be there.

“Malfoy must be here then.” she thought to herself.

“Back to your habitat, mudblood?”  
Hermione turned herself to Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced girl who always finds chances to insult Hermione as much as possible.

“Well, I can see that you’re lost.” she answered back, and before Pansy could reply, she made her way to the restricted section. She passed the permission slip to the librarian and went to shelf number 12. She browsed through a few books and with much sorrow, she picked only one book. It reads Unforgivable Curses.  
As she was walking past the sections, she saw a familiar blonde boy lurking in a section. Draco was standing there, purely immersed in a book that he didnt realize Hermione was standing right in front of him.

“Malfoy.” she called out.  
The blonde boy’s striking grey eyes looked up quickly at her, and he looked as if he was given a shock for his life.

“Merlin, Granger!” he roared. “Stop stalking me.”

Hermione made a blank face. “Stalking you? That will be the last thing I want to do.” 

Her eyes darted to the book Draco was holding. He noticed her trailing eyes and hid the book behind his back.  
“What book is that?” she asked curiously.  
“None of you business.” he answered curtly. His eyes shows a slight concern when Hermione asked him about the book.  
“That looks like-”  
“Do you like me, Granger?” he asked suddenly.  
He almost regretted asking her a second later, but he wanted to know her reaction. He wanted to know whether is he on her mind just like she on his.

Hermione looked like she ate a bunch of sour grapes. She let out her exasperated breath, looking annoyed. She took a few backward steps from him, “Do whatever you want, Malfoy. I really don’t care.” She said before stomping out of the restricted section.  
Draco watched her until her figure disappears from his sight.


End file.
